What If?
by Prettylittleliarsfan1999
Summary: What if Aria and Ezra had never met at the bar? What if he was just her high school English teacher? Would Fate still bring them together? Or would Ezra's secrets from his past tear them apart?
1. Chapters 1-7

**A/N: I'm completely new to FanFiction and this is my first story. I have absolutely no idea how to work FanFiction (or post one chapter at a time on my iPad Mini so I would be grateful for help). I don't own Pretty Little Liars so none of the characters are mine. Without further ado, here's the story! :)**

* * *

Chapter One  
Aria's POV  
Hanna, Caleb and I were starting college in New York. Hanna was at NYU studying Business, Caleb was also at NYU doing Computer Science and I was at Columbia studying English Literature. We all shared an apartment. Needless to say it was awkward sometimes as Hanna and Caleb were a couple and didn't ever attempt to... Stay quiet. We'd only been in New York for six weeks (we went two weeks before classes started) and I often got away from them to give them some alone time.  
I walked onto campus early and grabbed a large coffee - it was my lifeline. I got a text and looked down at my phone.  
Hey,  
Still up for shopping on Saturday? :)  
Hanna x  
Then I felt a jolt as I bumped into something hard. I looked up in surprise and my eyes widened as I saw who it was.  
"Mr Fitz?" I asked at the same time as I heard his deep and familiar voice say, "Aria?"  
"Uh, hi." He said.  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned.  
"You're at college here, right?" I nodded."I came here for grad school and I came on campus today and a certain somebody crashed into me and spilt their boiling hot coffee all over me." He grinned.  
"Crap. Do you want me to clean it up? Sorry, I got a text from Hanna and I was in a rush and didn't see where I was going-" I rambled hurriedly.  
"Relax, Aria." Mr Fitz chuckled. "It's just coffee."  
I looked him up and down. I'd spilt coffee all over his black jumper. My eyes widened.  
"It's fine." He said. "I'm wearing a shirt underneath." He took off his jumper and tied it round his waist. "How's college going?"  
"Good. Hanna's at NYU so we're sharing an apartment just off campus."  
"Have you decided on your major yet?"  
"English." I smiled.  
"Good choice." He reciprocated the smile.  
"Of course you'd think so. You were my English teacher." I replied sarcastically.  
"I think I'm going to grab some coffee."  
"I'll start heading to class." I replied.  
"Or you could get yourself another coffee... Y'know, to replace the one which you hardly drank but managed to spill all of it over me?"  
"Good idea."  
We both got takeaway coffees from the cafeteria.  
"I should probably get to class." I said.  
"Okay. See you around Aria."  
"Bye Mr Fitz." I waved.  
I walked away with a blush colouring my cheeks. My longtime crush on Mr Fitz was showing itself.

Chapter Two  
Aria's POV  
Hanna dragged me out shopping that weekend. She tried to take Caleb too, but he made excuses that he had a big essay due the next week. Lucky him. I was pretty annoyed at him for that. I actually had an essay due too, but she wouldn't let me off the hook for shopping. He probably bribed her. Ew.  
"So," Hanna said, "Where do you want to go next? Victoria's Secret?"  
"No. You know I don't have a boyfriend Hanna and I don't particularly want to see you trying on barely-there lingerie for Caleb, thanks." I was slightly annoyed. She'd already forced me into several and both of our hands and arms were laden with shopping bags. "I'll stay here," I gestured to the bench, "with the bags and wait."  
"Okay." Hanna shrugged. "If you're sure."  
"Yep." I nodded.  
Hanna handed me the bags and walked into the store.  
I'd been sitting on the bench for a few minutes when I heard someone call my name.  
"Aria." I looked up and saw Mr Fitz standing there.  
"Hi."  
"Shopping?" He asked, a cute grin on his face, looking at the giant pile of shopping bags on the ground.  
"Yeah." I put my head in my hands. "It's torture."  
"Hanna?" He enquired knowingly.  
"How did you know?"  
"I figured she was the fashionista type. Whenever she started wearing something new to school everyone else would too." Mr Fitz chuckled.  
"Did you just say 'fashionista'? I never thought that the word existed in the vocabulary of an English teacher." I teased.  
"I'm not an English teacher anymore, remember? And I'm only twenty-four, I can still get away with saying things like that."  
"How's your course going?" I asked him.  
"Good so far. I think. You?"  
"Alright, yeah." He stood in silence for a bit.  
Then he saw Hanna purchasing her items in the store. "I should probably go now. Your friend Hanna's coming and quite frankly I'm not sure I want to be around for whatever conversation you two will probably be having." Mr Fitz said jokingly.  
I grinned. "Yeah, I doubt you'd want to be around us either. That would be awkward."  
He started walking away and waved. "Bye Aria."  
"See you around Mr Fitz."  
Hanna ambled up with a large Victoria's Secret bag in her hand a minute later.  
"Who were you talking to?" She asked.  
"No one."  
"I saw you talking to a tall guy with dark hair! Is he one of your classmates?"  
I hesitated. "Uh, he goes to Columbia and I see him around sometimes but he's not in my class." Technically I wasn't lying.  
"Ah. Do you like him?" Hanna demanded.  
I looked down and said nothing. She took that as an affirmative answer.  
"If the front of him is as hot as the back, I can see why you like him."  
"You can't really tell if someone's hot or not just from seeing the back of them." I replied.  
"Is he hot?" She pressed.  
"I'm choosing not to answer that question." I replied matter-of-factly.  
"Okay then, if you insist." She put her hands up in surrender. "Anyway, in Victoria's Secret I bought-"  
"I don't think I want to know." I interrupted.  
"Fine. Where do you want to go next?"  
"Let's just go home. We've bought more than enough to see us through to next year!" We picked up all of our shopping bags.  
"That's probably a good idea. I'm struggling to carry all these!" Hanna exclaimed.  
"It was your decision to buy all those things." I reminded her.  
"And whatever pain I suffer from after carrying these is totally worth it." I rolled my eyes. Typical Hanna.  
When we got back to the apartment I threw the bags onto my bed.  
"Have a nice time shopping?" Caleb stood at the doorway and smirked.  
"Ha ha. You'll be happy to see everything Hanna bought for you. She insists that you wear it all." I replied sarcastically.  
His eyes widened. "Crap."  
I smirked at him.  
"Caleb!" Hanna shouted as she walked over swiftly. "Aria's got a crush!"  
"Has she?" He was eager to embarrass me. I put my head in my hands and my cheeks turned red.  
"Yes. Aria was talking to him earlier. All she would tell me was that he goes to Columbia. I only saw him from the back but he's tall and has dark hair."  
"Ooooh, tall, dark and handsome, huh?" Caleb attempted a very high-pitched female voice but failed miserably.  
I stayed silent and threw a pillow at him.

Chapter Three  
Aria's POV  
I worked on my "To Kill A Mockingbird" essay for the rest of the weekend. Much to my relief, I also successfully persuaded Hanna not to show me her purchases from Victoria's Secret. However, she and Caleb continued to tease me about my "crush". Hanna wanted to set me up with him, even though she "didn't know" him. Obviously I didn't tell her that it was our high school English teacher (even though she knew I had a crush on him anyway-everyone did, including her) because she'd tease me forever.  
The next Monday afternoon I walked into the lecture hall with a smile on my face as I'd finished my essay a week early so I had no proper work to do for the rest of the week. I sat in my usual seat and paid attention to what Professor Lewis was saying.  
"So, everyone, this year the English department have decided to introduce something new for you freshmans to get you accustomed to college work and life. We're starting a 'buddy' system. Each of you will be paired up with a grad student who will help you with any questions you might have about Columbia, college or English." I groaned at that. Ugh. "Two of your assigned study periods each week will be used to talk with them and they can answer any queries you may have." I knew that this wasn't going to be fun. "Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Now, everyone come up to me and I'll tell you who your 'buddy' is going to be."  
I walked in Professor Lewis' direction and stood in the queue of people. Eventually it was my turn. Professor Lewis looked at me.  
"Miss Montgomery, your 'buddy' is," he looked down at his list, "Mr Fitz." He said, gesturing to Mr Fitz who stood several feet away.  
"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.  
"Is there a problem Miss Montgomery?" Professor Lewis asked.  
"Er, no." I replied hurriedly and walked away.  
"So it looks like you'll have to put up with me a lot more often." I heard Mr Fitz say from behind me.  
I turned around and looked at him. "Damn, I hoped I'd never have to see you again!" I joked.  
He smirked. "Too bad."  
I noticed that he looked a lot more relaxed than he used to at school. He was wearing much more casual clothes - black jeans and a blue shirt which was untucked with the first couple of buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. It was quite weird to see him in normal clothes.  
"So where do you want to go? We do actually have to do this for the rest of the semester." Mr Fitz said.  
"I don't mind." I shrugged. "It's last thing on a Monday so we don't have to come back here."  
He ran his hands through his hair.. "Uh, there's a coffee shop just off campus if you want to go there."

"Sure. I could use more caffeine." I replied, trying to sound walked there in companionable silence and queued up to get our coffees. Then we sat down.

"So have you got any questions?" Mr Fitz asked.  
"Huh?"  
"About anything. Your course, college, Columbia, New York...?"  
I thought about it. Not really. "No, not really."  
"What book are you doing?"  
"To Kill A Mockingbird."  
"You must be tired of it now." He stated.  
"Actually I'm not." I replied. "It's one of my favourite books."  
"Really? Mine too."  
We sat in silence for a few minutes. "I want to get to know you better. Do you want to play 20 Questions?"  
I was surprised. "Okay. Shoot. Then I'm asking you."  
"Favourite colour?"  
"Blue." His eye colour.  
"Favourite movie?"  
"It Happened One Night. You might not have heard of it."  
"I have. Favourite band?"  
"The Fray."  
"Favourite type of food?"  
"Oriental. Thai or Chinese for Vietnamese or something."  
"Favourite singer?"  
"That's a hard one. I couldn't answer that."  
"Okay, favourite actor?"  
"Probably Ryan Gosling." I blushed.  
"Of course." He replied sarcastically.  
"Cat or dog?"  
"Dogs. They're friendlier."  
"Summer or winter?"  
"Uh, winter. I love snow."  
"Beach or swimming pool?"  
"Beach. Definitely."  
"Sunrise or sunset?"  
"Sunset. I'm rarely up at sunrise!"  
He chuckled. "Hm. Let's just leave it at 10 questions- I can't really think of any more!"  
"Okay. 10 Questions. Where are you from?"  
"New York City."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm 24, turning 25 in a couple of weeks." He was young. Very young.  
"Favourite colour?"  
"It changes. But probably probably brown at the moment." Mr Fitz looked at me.  
"Favourite movie?"  
"Same as yours. It Happened One Night. Or Chinatown."  
"Thank god I'm not the only person who likes black and white movies. My friends think incrazy! Anyway, favourite author?"  
"There's so many. I can't even go there or we'll be here for hours!"  
"Christmas or Halloween?"  
"Christmas. No contest."  
"Favourite country you've been to?"  
"Hm. I've been to several places in Europe and I loved all of them."  
"If you could vacation anywhere in the world where would you go?"  
"I'd love to go to the Caribbean one day. That would be amazing."  
"Hobbies?"  
"Reading, writing and watching old movies."  
"Can you speak any foreign languages?"  
"Yes. I took French in high school and I can speak basic Italian and a tiny bit of Icelandic."  
"Icelandic huh?"  
"Yeah. I spent some time in Reykjavik on my way to Amsterdam."  
"Really? I lived in Reykjavik for my sophomore year of high school. Mike and I went to an English school but I can speak some Icelandic."  
"By a tiny bit of Icelandic I mean I can say 'hello', 'goodbye' and 'my name is'."  
"Wow Mr Fitz, you're really good at languages!" I replied sarcastically.  
"Please call me Ezra. We're not exactly teacher and student anymore." He said.  
"Hm. Okay Ezra." I replied, testing the name out.  
For the next while we just talked about Iceland, Europe and travelling.

Chapter Four  
Aria's POV  
The next three weeks passed quickly. They mainly consisted of studying, watching movies and hanging out with Hanna, annoying the heck out of Caleb and meeting up with Ezra. By that point I guess I counted him as a friend of mine. Two weeks after our first meeting I headed to the coffee shop, our usual meeting place.  
"Hey." He greeted. I sat down.  
"Hi. You okay?" I asked. He looked tired.  
"I've got one hell of a headache." He replied, rubbing his forehead.  
"Are you ill or something?"  
"No. I've got one of the worst hangovers I've ever had. I went out with my friend Hardy on Saturday night and got completely pissed."  
"Oh yeah, it was your birthday wasn't it?"  
"Yeah. I'm 25 now. Getting older."  
"You're not that old." I teased him.  
"Do you want your usual?" Ezra asked, ready to get up to order.  
I stopped him. "I'm buying."  
"But-"  
"Belated birthday treat. Cappuccino?"  
"Yes please." He gave in.  
I ordered our coffees, paid for them brought them over to our table.  
"Did you have a good birthday then?" I questioned.  
"I did, thanks. Probably too good. Yesterday wasn't so great though."  
"I imagine." I chuckled.  
"I don't think I'd had that much to drink in one night since college." Ezra said.  
"Well, you went to college like a hundred years ago, so..."  
"Take that back!" He laughed.  
"Nope." I giggled.  
Ezra and I sat in companionable silence for a while.  
"By the way," I said, "I got an A+ on that English paper you helped me on."  
"Aria, that's really good!" He exclaimed. "Well done! I could totally see you being a writer."  
"Thank you. You taught me well!"  
"But you need to have the talent, which you certainly had even before I got involved."  
"I'd say you're a pretty good writer." I said. Ezra seemed like the writer type.  
"How would you know? You've never read my work." He replied, leaning forward.  
"I'd like to."  
"Are you sure about that?" He smiled.  
"Yes."  
"If it's terrible I may have to hurt myself, you'd be there to see it, things could get ugly." Ezra said in mock seriousness.  
I laughed and leant closer. "I'm sure you're really good. If you want to, you should show me some of your stuff."  
"I've never really shown anyone any of my writing before. But I'll show you on Friday. Just don't laugh if it's horrible."  
"I'd never do that." I grinned.  
I looked at his lips. My crush on him was still there for sure. Without thinking I leant forward more and kissed him lightly on the lips. He seemed surprised for a second but responded. Then I pulled away.  
Suddenly I felt very awkward. I'd just kissed Ezra. Ezra Fitz, the man who had been my high school English teacher for two years! Shit. It wasn't right. I shouldn't have done that.  
"Aria-" He began.  
"I have to go." I interrupted, not looking him in the eye.  
"But you only got here half an hour ago."  
"I, uh, promised Hanna I'd go back to the apartment and help her with something." I lied.  
I knew that Ezra didn't believe me but I grabbed my coffee and rushed out the door before he could say anything.  
I walked back to the apartment quickly, coffee in hand.  
"Hanna, you there?" I shouted.  
"In here!" She was sitting in the living watching TV.  
She looked at me and the coffee in my hand. "You grabbed coffee without me?" She asked, pretending to be sad.  
"Yeah. Sorry Han!" I grinned. "You can have the rest thought if you like."  
"Sold." She smiled and took the coffee from me.  
"I was thinking we need to have a movie night. Girls only. It's been way too long!" Hanna said.  
"We had one last week." I reminded her.  
"I know. But we're having another one tonight. I warned Caleb to stay in our room and gave him food to keep him from starving to death."  
"Seriously, Han?" I laughed. I was happy to have a girls' night.  
"Help me bring out blankets and chocolate and popcorn!,I'll get the DVDs." Hanna announced excitedly.  
We did just that and put on our pyjamas.  
"Okay, so do you want to watch Crazy Stupid Love or 21 Jump Street first?"  
Definitely not Crazy Stupid Love. I didn't need any reminders of romance. "21 Jump Street." I replied immediately.  
"I thought you loved Ryan Gosling?"  
"I do, but we've watched Crazy Stupid Love a lot lately."  
"Okay, Channing Tatum it is then!" Hanna exclaimed excitedly.  
She put the movie in the DVD player and we started to watch it. About half an hour into it my cellphone rang. I looked at the message.  
We need to talk.  
-Ezra  
I sighed and put the phone down, choosing not to reply.  
"Aren't you going to reply to that?" Hanna asked, her mouth full of popcorn.  
"No." I replied shortly.  
"Who was it?"  
"No one important." I lied.  
"Okay then, if you don't want to talk about it..."  
"Not now, Hanna. Maybe another time."  
"Okay!" She put her hands up in surrender. "Let's just watch the movie."  
"Good idea. Pass the popcorn."  
"Gotta love Channing Tatum." Hanna stated. I looked at her. "What? He's hot!"  
"I know." I giggled.

Chapter Five  
Aria's POV  
I ignored Ezra for the next week and didn't respond to any of his texts or calls. I just couldn't bring myself to face him - that would make things very awkward. I decided not to go to meet him on the Friday so that I wouldn't have to see him. Anyway, I figured he was probably pissed at me already. I walked into the lecture hall dreading what was to come, though it actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was more of a discussion than a lecture. The time passed quite quickly, which was good. I decided to go to the library to finish some work and read. However when I walked out of the lecture hall I saw someone who I wasn't prepared to face. Ezra. He stood casually by the doorway.  
"You can't avoid me forever, Aria." He said.  
I didn't reply.  
"We need to talk." He continued.  
"I know." I sighed.  
"Take a walk with me." He suggested. "We can just sit on a bench outside and talk."  
"Okay." I replied.  
We walked outside and sat on one of the benches near the library, leaving a bit of space between us.  
"I don't even know where to begin." Ezra leant back.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry because know I shouldn't have kissed you and-"  
"That's not what bothers me."  
"What bothers you then?"  
"The fact that you've avoided me and ignored me for more than a week. You ditched me on Friday and I was pretty sure you would do the same thing again today."  
"I-I just couldn't bring myself to face you. After I kissed you the first words that went through my mind were: I just kissed my former English teacher. Six months ago you were teaching my class and I was sitting there with you teaching about The Great Gatsby and now... What? I don't know."  
"Do you not like me in a...romantic way or something? Because the way I remember it, you were the one who kissed me. Not the other way round." Ezra sounded agitated.  
I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Er, I do." my voice dropped to almost a whisper and I blushed.  
I hadn't thought Ezra would hear that, but he did. He smiled. Was I going to get a whole lot of teasing?  
"Do you want to go grab that coffee?" Ezra asked with a grin on his face.  
"Sure." I replied.  
After we got to the coffee shop and ordered our coffees we sat down.  
"I brought a couple of short stories and poems I did if you still want to read them." Ezra said.  
"Of course."  
He passed me a few sheets of paper and started reading a book. The sheets of paper were poems - and they were really good.  
"These are great!" I told him.  
"Really?" Ezra looked up with a cynical look on his face.  
"Yeah. If your stories are as good as these, then I have to see them. And you should contact a publisher."  
"But teaching is what I want to-"  
"You can publish a book and be a teacher too, you know. Use a pen name or something."  
"Maybe in a few years. I don't know. But thanks." Ezra replied.  
"What're you reading?" I asked, leaning over.  
"Dubliners by James Joyce. It's a great book." He said almost distractedly.  
"I've never read it." I said.  
"You can borrow it if you want."  
"Thanks, I will." He put the book down.  
Ezra didn't reply and sat still for a moment. He looked like he was thinking about something. "Will you go out with me on Saturday night?" I didn't reply - I was too stunned to say anything. "It-it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want, and-" He began to ramble nervously.  
"I don't mind about it being a date." I reassured him. I placed my hands on his in the middle of the table. I felt electricity coursing through my hands and instantly pulled me hands away. I wasn't sure if he'd felt it too.  
His eyes lit up. "Really?"  
I nodded.  
"Do you want to go for dinner and a movie? Cliche, I know. But there's a showing of 'To Kill A Mockingbird' at one of the local independent cinemas if you want to see it."  
"That would be great." I smiled.  
"Shall I pick you up at seven?"  
"Sure. I'll text you my address." I replied smiling.  
He squeezed my hand. "I really like you Aria."  
"You too."  
"I definitely don't see you as my student anymore." Ezra said.  
I laughed. "Good. What do you see me as now then?" I asked teasingly.  
He looked into my eyes intently and said seriously, "I see you as a beautiful, smart woman who I have a lot in common with. You like old movies, great literature, you've travelled... I want to get to know you better."  
"I want to get to know you better too." I replied.  
"I have to go now, but I guess I'll see you on Friday or Saturday."  
"Okay, I'd better go too. Hanna will probably be wondering where I am."  
Ezra started to get up. "Uh, I don't think I can make Friday - I have a big paper due and there's no way I'm cancelling on Saturday. Do you mind?"  
"No. That's fine. See you then!"  
"Wait." Ezra said. "The book." He handed me his copy of Dubliners.  
"Thank you." I smiled.  
"Bye." Ezra waved as he walked away.  
"Bye!"  
All I thought was: holy crap. I was going to have a date with Ezra Fitz.

Chapter Six  
Saturday couldn't come fast enough.  
"Good morning." I greeted Hanna happily as I walked out of my room.  
"Good morning to you too... You've been jittery all week. What's up with you?"  
I didn't say anything but grinned in response.  
"Are you going on a date?" She asked.  
I didn't want to lie to her. "Yes."  
"Oh. My. God. You haven't been on a date in ages!" She dragged me to the sofa. "What's he like? Is he an English nerd like you?"  
"Firstly, I'm not an English nerd. But he definitely is."  
"Aww, two nerds together! Is today your first date?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where is he taking you?"  
"Dinner and a movie." I grinned.  
"Is he hot?"  
I blushed.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"Hanna!" I groaned.  
She ignored me. "What time is he picking you up?"  
"Seven."  
"Can I meet him?"  
"What? It's only the first date! What if it doesn't go well?" That wasn't what I was worried about. I was way more concerned about what her reaction would be if she found out I was going on a date with our ex-English teacher.  
"True, I guess. But if it does go well, I wanna meet him. Is he in your class?"  
"No. Is this the Spanish Inquisition or something?" I demanded. "Where's Caleb?"  
"He's still asleep. By the way, I'm helping you get ready."  
"Okay." I sighed. "But you know it's not for ages right? It's only 11:00."  
"I know, but you're gonna need at least an hour to get ready."  
"Hm."  
"Don't you wanna look good on your date?"  
"Of course, but-"  
"But nothing." She interrupted. "I'm helping you whether you like it or not."  
Then Hanna and I had breakfast before Caleb eventually woke up. After that we lazed around and watched TV for a few hours. Of course Hanna decided to tell him that I was going on a date, which meant I got an earful of teasing. Caleb annoyed me, but I did like him. He was generally likeable and I had to put up with him anyway because he was Hanna's boyfriend and I was living with him. After I managed to get away from Caleb I began to read Dubliners. The four short stories I read were fantastic. Ezra had good taste in literature - he was definitely an English nerd. His apartment was probably filled with books. My phone rang. I looked at the text message.  
Hi, I was just wondering what address is so I can pick you up later?  
-Ezra  
I replied with my address.  
After that I heard a knock on my door.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
Hanna peeked her head around the door. "I thought I'd be nice. It's six o'clock so we have an hour to get you looking perfect."  
"Do I not look perfect anyway?" I teased.  
"Eh. I'll make sure he ends up drooling over you."  
"Ha." I couldn't imagine that happening.  
"Okay." Hanna strode over to the closet and rifled through my clothes. "Either this," she held up a red dress, "or this. She held up a black one.  
"I don't know." I shrugged.  
"Try both of them on then!" Hanna said.  
"Fine." I replied.  
She handed me the red dress before turning away from me so I could change into it. When I'd put it on I tapped Hanna's shoulder.  
"I like it!" She exclaimed. "It hugs your figure in all the right places."  
I looked at my reflection on the mirror. "I guess, but it's only the first date. I don't wanna look slutty or anything because I do really like this guy. And don't you think it's too formal for dinner and a movie?"  
"Okay, try on the other one then." Hanna sighed.  
I took off the red dress and put on the black one, which was sleeveless and had  
"What do you think?" I asked, twirling.  
"That is perfect." Hanna said. "It's not too figure-hugging or formal but your date will drool over you."  
"Are you sure it looks fine?"  
"Yes." Hanna replied definitively. "Now makeup."  
"Not too much please." I begged.  
"Your wish is my command." Hanna joked.  
I sat down on my desk chair and she knelt down in front of me. She put mascara and a little black eyeliner on me. I refused to wear foundation so she just put concealer on the few spots I had and blusher. She applied lipstick too. Then Hanna took my hair out of its ponytail and brushed it so it cascaded down my shoulders.  
"Okay." She announced and turned my chair around so I was facing the mirror. "Voila!"  
"Wow, thanks Hanna!" I exclaimed and hugged her.  
"You're welcome." She replied. "What about shoes?"  
"Uh..."  
"Wear the black stilettos." Hanna advised.  
"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.  
"Try them on." Hanna picked up the shoes and shoved them in my hands.  
I put on the shoes and stood up. Then I walked around in them without wobbling. Just about.  
"Wear those." She commanded.  
"Fine." I sighed.  
"How tall is this guy?"  
"Like six feet."  
Hanna's eyes widened. "You need the heels then. You're tiny."  
"Thanks Hanna." I replied sarcastically.  
"Have fun on your date." Caleb smiled as he peeked his head round the door.  
"Thanks." I said. "He should be here soon."  
My phone rang.  
I'm just outside your apartment building.  
-Ezra  
"He's exactly on time." Hanna stated.  
I walked to the door, grabbed my purse and put on my jacket.  
"Have a good time!" Hanna exclaimed. "Call me if you need me."  
"I will." I replied. "Bye!"  
Then I walked out of the apartment.

Chapter Seven  
As soon as I left my apartment building I saw Ezra leaning against his car, right in front of me. He looked hot in black slacks, a dark blue shirt tucked in with the top couple of buttons undone, a smart black jacket and black shoes. He'd also clearly shaved and his hair looked tidy for once.  
"Hey." He greeted. "You look great."  
"You're not looking so bad yourself." I grinned.  
I walked over to the car. Ezra opened the door for me and closed when I'd got in. He got in the driver's side.  
"So," I said, "I can't wait to see the movie even though I've seen it dozens of times."  
"Me too." He replied.  
"Which version is it?" I asked. There were several versions out there.  
"The 1962 one with Gregory Peck in it. A remake of it would be tragic." He stated, wisely refraining from mentioning when we watched it in his English class in junior year.  
"I agree. Where are we going after the movie?"  
"I'm hoping you like Italian. Do you?" Ezra asked.  
"Yeah, it's one of my favourite types of food."  
"Thank God." He sounded relieved. "I was wondering what I'd do if you didn't like it."  
"I'd have had it anyway." I replied.  
"But then you wouldn't enjoy the date!" He exclaimed.  
"I'm sure I still would."  
"But if you didn't enjoy half the date-"  
"I'd still enjoy it. Because it's with you." I said earnestly.  
Ezra grinned. "Good."  
About fifteen minutes later we reached our destination. Ezra opened my car door before I could.  
"How can you even walk in those heels?" Ezra asked.  
"Practice." I laughed.  
"I mean, you're tiny anyway so what difference does it make?"  
"I'm 5'2. These are like three and a half inches. They make make almost as tall as Hanna, and she's not even that tall. I'm still way smaller than you in these shoes. How tall are you anyway?"  
"Six feet."  
"Freak." I coughed.  
"Ha ha." He replied sarcastically. "Says the girl who's as small as an elf."  
"Elf?"  
He ignored me but grinned. "Come on, we're here."  
Ezra got the tickets and we headed into the auditorium. Luckily there weren't that many people and we got good seats. There were no trailers either, which was a bonus. The movie started and I sat back in the chair, relaxed. Watching To Kill A Mockingbird again reminded me why it was my favourite movie. Both Ezra and I laughed at Scout, Jem and Dill's childish antics. When it was near the end of Tom Robinson's trial I gripped Ezra's hand, even though I knew what was coming. After Tom Robinson was found guilty I almost cried. Luckily I didn't.  
As we left the cinema Ezra teased, "Did you get a bit emotional there?"  
"Shut up." I elbowed him in the ribs and he pretended to wince.  
"Haven't you seen To Kill A Mockingbird dozens of times? You said that earlier."  
"Yes, but I still get emotional while watching it, okay? Just deal with it." I replied in mock exasperation.  
"Okay then." He put his hands up in surrender. "By the way, the restaurant is just down the road."  
We reached the restaurant a few minutes later.  
"Reservations under Fitz." Ezra said to the waiter.  
The waiter led us to our table, a small table near the back of the restaurant. It was quite quiet, which was good. We sat down and were given menus.  
"What are you getting?" Ezra asked.  
"I think I'll get the spaghetti carbonara." I replied.  
"I'll probably get the seafood risotto." He said.  
Then the waiter came to take our orders. We both got cokes to drink. I think Ezra didn't want to get alcohol because I wasn't old enough to have it yet.  
"How old are you again?" I asked Ezra.  
"24." He answered.  
I did the maths in my head. "Wait, how does that work?"  
"I did well in high school and graduated a year early. Then I started teaching almost straight after I graduated from college."  
"Wow. You were only 21 when you started teaching at Rosewood High?"  
"Yeah. The principal probably thought I could relate to teenagers better since I was barely out of my teenage years myself." He chuckled.  
My phone beeped and I went to get it.  
1 new message:  
Hey, how're you doing? Hope college is going well for ya, sis.  
Mike  
I decided to reply to it later and put my phone away.  
"Who was that?" Ezra asked nonchalantly.  
"Mike. He just wanted to know how I was doing."  
"Mike's a good kid. How is he?"  
"He's good. He doesn't like his new English teacher though."  
"Did he prefer me?" He joked.  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"What about your parents? How are they doing?"  
"They're good too. Dad's still teaching at Hollis and Mom's still at Rosewood High."  
"Your mom's nice. She was my colleague for two years. Luckily she wasn't one of those teachers who had some weird infatuation with me!"  
"Ha. Are you serious?"  
"Mrs Welch, for starters. And she's married, I swear! It made lunchtimes really awkward."  
Soon our food arrived and the rest of the time in the restaurant passed with easy conversation. Ezra walked me up to my apartment door.  
"I had a great time tonight." I said.  
"Me too. Maybe we could do this again sometime." He grinned.  
"I'd like that." I replied.  
He leant down and kissed me softly.  
"See you Monday."  
"See you." He replied with a smile on his face before putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.  
Then I touched my lips in awe and went in the apartment, where Hanna was sitting in the living room watching TV.  
"Tell me everything!" She exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update and I apologise in advance for errors - there is no spellcheck on my iPad. I don't own Pretty Little Liars but I wish I did!**

**Thanks so much for over 200 views already, keep it up guys - I was astounded when I saw this!**

**How would you feel if I made the story M rated for future scenes?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter Eight

Hanna of course was extremely excited that I'd had a date. I hadn't had one for at least six months before Ezra. I decided not to tell Hanna who it was that I'd had the date with, as I knew she'd completely overreact and tell Spencer and Emily as few seconds later, after screaming for a while first. Also I wasn't sure how long our relationship, if you could even call it that, would last.  
The week after mine and Ezra's first date he asked me if I wanted to go over to his apartment to have dinner. I decided on more casual clothes this time, seeing as we weren't going to a restaurant or anything.  
"Hanna!" I called. "I'm going out."  
"With mystery guy again?"  
"Yeah."  
"He likes you then." She stated.  
"It's only the second date." I replied, blushing.  
"Where're you going?" She asked.  
"He asked me over for dinner."  
Hanna grinned. "If you don't come home tonight..."  
"It's only the second date, Hanna." I reminded her.  
"Caleb and I..."  
"You've told me this dozens of times." I interrupted. "I don't want to hear about when you and Caleb got frisky in a tent like three weeks after you first met. I assure you, I will come home tonight. I wouldn't jump into bed -or a tent in your case- with a guy I barely know."  
Hanna rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Trust me, even though I don't know who this guy is I will kill him if he breaks your heart."  
"Thanks." I hugged her.  
Ezra had given me the address, but picked me up.  
"Hello." I greeted him.  
"Hey." He replied grinning from the car.  
He got out to open the door for me and he drove to his apartment. We went up to the third floor in the elevator, making light conversation. Ezra's apartment was 3B.  
I stepped in and saw several bookcases full of books. The room was very big and felt quite light and airy. There were a couple of big windows. The walls were white,and where there were no books there were posters from foreign countries. There was a large black leather sofa and two black leather armchairs behind a coffee table and a TV. A large wooden desk sat against one of the walls. In the far corner there was a black piano and an acoustic guitar. There were several shelves of paper - probably music. I should've figured he'd be the musical type.  
"What do you think?" Ezra asked.  
"I love it." I told him honestly. "It seems really you."  
"Yeah." He smiled. "I've got some things from my travels. Loads of books too obviously."  
"Speaking of books, here's yours." I handed him The Dubliners.  
"Thanks." He took it and placed it back on one of the bookcases. "By the way, I made -or attempted to make- fettuccini Alfredo..."  
"Attempted to?"  
"Cooking's not one of my strongest points."  
"We'll see, won't we?"  
"If this turns out to be inedible then I'll get takeout."  
I rolled my eyes. "Hm." Then I noticed what he was wearing. "Is that the sweater I spilt coffee over?"  
"Yes. You'd be amazed what several washes and a lot of washing powder does." He chuckled.  
"I'm going to heat up the food and cook the vegetables." Ezra announced. "You can wander around if you like."  
"Sure." I replied.  
With no more encouragement I headed straight to the books. He had so many - it was beyond me how he managed to get as many as he did. There were lots of classics - To Kill A Mockingbird, Dracula, Frankenstein, Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde, The Great Gatsby and loads more. On one of the bookshelves I noticed several books I didn't expect.  
"Harry Potter?" I asked quizzically, holding up Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.  
"What?" Ezra defended. "Harry Potter's great! I remember buying the first book when it came out."  
"True, I just didn't expect to see it on your bookshelf." I laughed.  
"Looks and expectations can be deceiving." He replied jokingly.  
I looked around more, both at his books and his movie collection.  
"Dinner's ready." Ezra said. He brought it over and it looked amazing. "What do you want to drink? I've got soda, juice, water..."  
"I'll just have a soda please."  
"Coming right up."  
Ezra brought over our drinks - sodas for both of us - and we started eating.  
"Mm." I said appreciatively. "This is really good."  
"Thanks." He grinned. "Thank God it's edible."  
"I saw your movie collection, by the way. You've got a lot of great stuff."  
"Nothing like a good old black and white movie."  
"Yeah." I nodded my agreement. "You know, you're much better at cooking than you give yourself credit for."  
"I can barely boil an egg without almost setting fire to the place. I don't think that exactly classifies me as a good cook." Ezra pulled a face.  
"Well this turned out fine. More than fine actually." I replied.  
"Good, at least I didn't ruin it." He said as he twirled a piece of pasta around on his fork.  
I smiled. "Do you play the piano?"  
"Yeah. I started having lessons when I was seven. I bought that piano," he gestured to the piano, "in the summer. It wouldn't have fit in my old apartment in Rosewood but this one's bigger."  
"Can you play something for me?" I asked shyly.  
"Sure." Ezra replied easily. "After we've finished this."  
It didn't take long for Ezra and I to finish. Well, I couldn't quite finish all of my food so he ate what I didn't. We went over to the piano and he got a long sheet of music from one of the shelves. He sat on the stool and I stood behind him, but he insisted on me sitting down next to him. Then Ezra began to play. It was a familiar piece of music that sounded more beautiful than it ever had before. I wasn't completely sure how long it lasted because I got completely absorbed in it. I stayed silent and listened in awe. He barely looked at the music while he was playing, and it was a long piece. After a while it finished.  
"Wow." I whispered.  
Ezra looked at me and smiled. "Thanks."  
"That was amazing."  
"Can you play?" Ezra asked me.  
"A little. But I'm not playing in front of you, not after you played that."  
"You know," he said, "I remember your mom telling me once that you're a great singer."  
"What? No, she got that wrong." I was embarrassed. "She didn't tell you anything else, did she?"  
Ezra nodded. "We talked a lot."  
"What did she tell you?" I sighed.  
"I'm not giving that up."  
"Ezra!"  
"Nope."  
"Hmph." I muttered and folded my arms.  
"Sit on the couch with me." He suggested. "It's much more comfortable than this."  
"Okay." I plopped onto the sofa. He was right.  
"Do you want anything else to drink?" Ezra asked.  
"I'll just have another soda please."  
He brought my drink over and sat next to me. Then he turned on the TV and went on The Simpsons.  
"Do you mind?"  
"No, I love The Simpsons and this episode is great."  
We ended up watching several episodes of The Simpsons, laughing our heads off at the funniest parts. Ezra and I must have unconsciously moved closer to each other as at some point I rested my head on his shoulder. I left it that way as he didn't seem to mind and draped his arm over my shoulders. It was cute when he laughed; he was more relaxed than do ever seen him.  
I yawned. "What time is it?"  
Ezra looked at his watch. "About 10:15."  
"I should go home."  
"Mm." He rubbed his eyes.  
I stood up, stretching, and put my jacket on. "Thanks, this was a great night. Next time I'll cook you something!"  
Ezra chuckled. He stepped closer to me, leant down and kissed me. It wasn't as gentle as before. His arms snaked around my waist. Mine moved to his back. Then we drew apart.  
Ezra rubbed his eyes again. "You're too tired to drive." I said.  
"I'm not." He insisted.  
"You are." I replied firmly. "It's fine, I can just walk home." I walked towards the door.  
I saw Ezra pulling his coat on. "You didn't think I'd let you walk home by yourself, did you?"


End file.
